danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Mist Grove 1 Hints" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 21:36, April 17, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Map Editing Do you know how to place Green Dots? From Braun Answer When you edit the map (in source/text mode); For example: Stickmen Alternative version Just input the coded names of the stages in the "..." List of coded names (updated from v.8.6.): T - Town OS - Opening Street GL(1-7) - Grassland C - Castle; CG - Castle Gate L - Lake HC(1-3) - Hill Country F(1,2) - Forest CV(1-3) - Cavern V - Village S(1-4) - Seaside SM(1-4) - Submarine; SSh - Submarine Shrine MG(1-3) - Mist Grove ??? - The hidden stage '???' D(1-8) - Desert O - Oasis P - Pyramid B(1,2) - Beach Hope that helps. HankGuideDude 11:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Lumberjack weapons. I fixed the bendy bit on axe. (unless that was intended) I also tweaked battleake. I also added an idea for the 2nd class of saws, chainsaw, but you would have to change the name of the chainsaw weapon. ZoshiX 03:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, ok. It was intended, but I'm not sure... I'm not sure what level these will be, mainly cause I'm pretty confused right now... can you clearify things up by doing a weapon grid (like you used with all future weapons)? Check out my Lumberjack sub-page. HankGuideDude 05:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, Ive seen it, heres the chart you asked for. Sorry about the miscoloration on "Thunder Buzzsaw 3" ZoshiX 22:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, Nice! HankGuideDude 22:18, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I've drawn some LV 7-8 Axes. Do you want me to upload the new weapon grid and give some comments? I also fixed the Thunder Buzzsaw 3. Ivan247 15:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I just completed fixing and adding some spaces, so please wait a little while I update the new image above.... HankGuideDude 15:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Uploaded. Personally I think that the LV 7-8 Axes looks a bit ugly, but that's my only idea that pops from my mind. The LV 7-8 Saws are copied and recoloured from your Mars Art. Ivan247 15:59, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : But still, well done giving a bit of info to the Lumberjack Pie (sounds wierd, don't you think?) : BTW, these little colored squares on the saws... I originally put them for decoration, but I think they'll have some fuel purpose.. but I'm not sure.. HankGuideDude 16:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I thought the red & green dots on the LV 7-8 Saws are the switches of the saw. Ivan247 16:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well, that black thing is supposed to be the needle. But thanks for stating that otherwise. XD HankGuideDude 16:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) These Could be the Names. (But I must mention Chainsaw 1 would have to be renamed. Axes: 1-2 Axe, 3-4 Battleaxe, 5-6 War Axe, 7-8 Spikeaxe, 9-S Celestial Axe Saws: 1-2 Saw, 3-4 Buzzsaw, 5-6 Chainsaw, 7-8 Laser Saw P.S. The 7-8 saws look really cool, actually ZoshiX 21:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : 7-8 axes would be Spikeaxe/Polearm... probably, so 3-4... waraxe?? HankGuideDude 21:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) : Idk, but its before battleaxe... I added 9-S axes if thats ok. ZoshiX 22:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok? OK?!?! It's AWESOME! The glow really gives a great look being "The final set" of the axes! Good job, yet again! HankGuideDude 22:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) If the glow is used by LV 9-S Axes, I think that The Laser Saws should be LV 9-S too. And then I found one of the abandoned Saw pic is quite suitable for LV 7-8 (the LV 5 Thunder Saw in one of the older revisions of the Mars Art). I may upload that later. Ivan247 05:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Fixed... -_- exept the 7's... ugh ZoshiX 00:17, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ideas!!! Can you make this heads and species: Heads: *Ovalhead *Dool *Wood *Octopus Species: *Fish Bone *Devil *Lobster *Apollo The poisoner 17:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, but some corrections: *Whats a dool? *Whadaya mean by wood? *Octopus?? How about Octagon? : HankGuideDude 17:49, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : Is not an error, the octopus.And also:Wood head are a square with line in it and eyes. Fish bone... for my, a fish bone is that: : Ah, ok. But what about Dool? What does it mean? HankGuideDude 22:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 'Volcano landscape' I can have 2 other landscape for volcano. Stage 4:full lava Stage 5:full tunnel, and a little bit of lava _ _ _- - - /|\*/|\ - - -_ _ _ Pascal5333 21:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : FULL LAVA?! I hope there's a compo item for that, or else these stickmen we know are TOAST! HankGuideDude 22:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC)